


don’t use the camera flash

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [256]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Prom, Trolls on Earth, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Today is the day. Karkat was taking John to prom.





	don’t use the camera flash

Karkat took a deep breath as he knocked on the door to the Egbert household. The troll was nervous and felt his blood pusher beat faster than ever. He was wearing a black tux with a red tie that matched his blood color, and in his hand was a bouquet filled with red roses.

As he waited for the door to open, he saw his own face reflected as he looked and the window beside the door, his glowing yellow eyes with a tint of red was the most prominent feature against his gray skin. It was probably dark outside, but since he could see in the dark, it didn’t really matter to him.

The door finally opened, and out came John’s father, and happily greeted him.

“Welcome, you must be Karkat. It’s so nice to finally meet you, John has been telling me so much about you. I’m so happy that you’re taking my boy to prom.”

“Dad, you’re embarrassing me!” was suddenly heard, and Karkat’s wars flapped upwards, showing that he had heard it and was paying attention. It was John.

He carefully took a step inside the house, and his ears immediately moved down and a bit backwards, showing that he was nervous, but all of that was washed away as he saw John. The human was wearing a blue tuxedo with a black tie that looked gorgeous against his caramel colored skin and black curly hair. He wore his oversized glasses, and as he smiled, his buckteeth were framed by his braces. He was the most beautiful person Karkat had ever met, so he shyly gave John the bouquet of flowers, doing everything to not look to nervous.

“These are for you.”

He saw John’s cheeks redden, sand he was sure his own were too.

“Thank you Karkat, these are so beautiful. I love them.”

The two young men looked at each other for several seconds, yellow and red eyes looking into the sky blue ones. Karkat smiled, slightly showing of his fangs.

“You guys are adorable.” Mr Egbert suddenly said. “I need to take a picture of you two cuties for the family album.”

“Okay, but dad, remember to not use the flash. Karkat’s sclera would just light up the entire photo and also turn his eyes green.” John answered, knowing fully well how easily troll eyes could ruin a photo.

“Okay. Now, stand a little closer.”


End file.
